Karaoke Truth
by sunlite-fangirls-4life
Summary: [Post GSD] The girls have a sleepover and the guys decide to spy on it…what’ll happen when unknown feelings are admitted through songs. [a bit of a songfic][YxS, DxM, Asucaga, KxL]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everybody…yes I know I'm being stupid trying to write three stories at the same time, but hey it's not my fault entirely. I'm still kinda blank on ****No Escape****, however ****But I'm Your Father**** should have an update in about a few weeks, when all my work's settled down. So busy nowadays. Anyways enjoy my latest story**

**Summary: (Post GSD) The girls have a sleepover and the guys decide to spy on it…what'll happen when unknown feelings are admitted through songs. (a bit of a songfic)**

**YxS, DxM, Asucaga, KxL**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1_

Inside Shiho's Room

_Swish_

The door to Shiho's room aboard the Voltaire slid open, as three figures entered.

"Hey," Miriallia said smiling, placing her bags on the floor. Laucs and Cagalli followed suit, and soon the three girls were all sitting on Shiho's bed, along with Shiho.

Cagalli smirked, "So what do you guys want to do first?"

Shiho merely shrugged her shoulder, "I never really went to sleepovers, so I don't have any ideas."

"What about karaoke?" Lacus suggested happily. The other girls looked at her skeptically.

"That wouldn't be fair Lacus!" Cagalli frowned.

"I have an idea," Miriallia spoke up. "What about a combination of truth-or-dare and karaoke."

* * *

"Remind me again why I agreed to do this?" Yzak groaned. "I still have paperwork to finish."

"Shut up!' Dearka hissed at his best friend, before going back to trying to listen in on the girl's conversation.

Kira just shook his head. It was all Dearka's fault they were there.

_Flashback (a couple of hours ago)_

"_HEY GUYS! Guess what?" Dearka screamed down the corridor to Yzak's office. Kira, Athrun, and Yzak simply looked up to acknowledge his presence, before turning back to their work. "Anyways…the girls are having a sleepover! Isn't that awesome!" _

_Silence filled the room, as Dearka's ecstatic screaming stopped. _

"_Why should we care?" Athrun mumbled, while pulling at a couple of wires._

_Dearka's eyes widened, "You're joking Zala?! Come on a sleepover is one of the crazy feminist thingies that all girls go to, and all they do I talk about secrets!"_

_Kira looked over at Dearka, "And we should care because?"_

"_Because it'll give you a chance to find out all of Lacus's deepest darkest secrets," Dearka said as if he was stating the most obvious thing in the world._

_Kira shook his head, "I'm not gonna start butting into Lacus's personal life. If she wants me to know her secrets she'll tell me herself."_

_For a moment Dearka though too. This was going to be hard, getting the guys to agree to go spying. Then an idea struck him, "But if you go and spy with me Kira, you'd get to find out exactly what Lacus thinks about you." Yzak and Athrun suddenly looked up at Dearka, along with Kira. "Yeah…don't you guys know? At sleepovers, girls spend a lot of time talking about guys." Dearka smirked; he knew that he'd just hit the 'jackpot'. _

"_So if I go, I'd get to know exactly how Lacus feels about me?" Kira asked curiously._

_Dearka nodded his head, "Yup. You'd get to know all about Lacus, Milly, Cagalli, and Shiho." At the mention of certain names, Dearka shot the guys knowing glances. 'Just a few more seconds,' he thought evilly._

"_I…I'm going with Dearka," Kira spoke up._

"_This could be interesting," Athrun said nodding his head in agreement._

_Yzak shrugged his shoulders, "Teh. If you're all going, I might as well come along."_

"_Cool" Dearka told the group happily._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Milly smiled at the group of girls, before pulling out a CD from her duffle bag, a pink container from Lacus's, and a water bottle from Cagalli's. "Here's how the game works. Someone spins the bottle, and whoever it points at has to pick a song out of the container. Then they find a way to twist it to fit their lives." Milly stopped for a second as the other girls nodded their heads.

"So pretty much we reveal some sort of truth, by singing a song," Shiho concluded.

"Uh-huh!" Milly said, while taking the bottle and spun it. All eyes were on it, as it stopped to point at Cagalli. "Cagalli," she said before handing the container over to the blonde representative.

* * *

"Damn!" Dearka cursed. "I can't see anything, and they're talking too softly for me to hear anything."

"We came out here for nothing," Kira said frowning.

Athrun shook his head, "Dearka next time you want to go spy, at least have a plan."

"Cowards," Yzak hissed at the group of boys leaning against the door. Pushing them out of the way, he punched a code into the keypad, before sliding the door open ever so slightly…just enough for him to see and hear what the girls were doing. "Zala. If you want to start learning about Cagalli, I suggest you get you're ass over here right now!" Intrigued Athrun and the others moved to where Yzak was sitting, and looked inside the room.

* * *

"'Kay. Looks like I hafta sing, Avril Lavigne's _Girlfriend_." Caglli huffed, "Fine, then I dedicate this song to Athrun and his stupid girlfriend Meyrin." (AN: Sry any Meyrin fans…)

Hey! Hey! **Athrun**!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! **Athrun**!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! **Athrun**!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! **Athrun**!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
Lyrics  
I'm the mother------- princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! **Athrun**!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! **Athrun**!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! **Athrun**!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! **Athrun**!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! **Athrun**!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! **Athrun**!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! **Athrun**!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! **Athrun**!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Hey! Hey! **Athrun**!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! **Athrun**!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! **Athrun**!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! **Athrun**!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! **Athrun**!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! **Athrun**!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! **Athrun**!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! **Athrun**!  
I want to be your girlfriend

"Anyways, that was for Athurn. I mean I seriously want to be his girlfriend, and he can do soo much better than Meyrin…like well me!" Cagalli finished.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Athrun! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one! Hey! Hey! Athrun! Cagalli wants to be your girlfriend!" Dearka quietly sang in the hallway.

Kira shot Athurn a dirty look, "Stay away from my LITTLE sister."

Yzak smirked, "Yeah. Listen to Yamato…So Athrun your dating a nerd now are you?" (AN: you know how in the music video the guy is dating a nerd at first)

Athrun simply shot Yzak an evil look, as he pointed inside the room where the bottle had stopped pointing at Shiho.

* * *

"Shiho, it's your turn!" Cagalli said nodding her head in Shiho's direction.

Shiho placed her hand in the bowl, before pulling out Vanessa Carlton's A Thousand Miles. Shiho sighed as she read the song title, "Well, I guess I'm gonna dedicate this song to Yzak."

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you **(Yzak)**  
And I miss you **(Yzak)**  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you **(Yzak)**  
Tonight  
Lyrics  
It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

And I need you **(Yzak)**  
And I miss you **(Yzak)**  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you **(Yzak)**  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you **(Yzak)**  
And I miss you **(Yzak)**  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you **(Yzak)**  
Tonight

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you **(Yzak)**  
Tonight

"Well this song is pretty much my feelings for Yzak…and god, no matter how much I love him things will never work out…all we have, at the most, is that stupid political engagement." Shiho concluded sadly.

* * *

"So a political engagement…"Kira said.

Athrun just turned to Yzak, "I've heard rumours."

Suddenly Dearka burst out, "Dude you better have bought her a nice rock."

"What do you I am? Cheap?" Yzak asked his best friend.

"Shut up, they're saying something," Athrun shushed the group.

"_Come one Shiho, show us the ring," the girls urged._

_Shiho looked away, "Um…he hasn't exactly given me a ring yet."_

Dearka turned back at Yzak, "What the Hell? What does she mean you _didn't_ give her a ring! No matter what kind of engagement it is you're suppose to give the girl a ring!"

Yzak smirked at Dearka while patting his pocket. "Like I said, do you think I'm cheap?"

**

* * *

****Karaoke Truth****. Anyways, if you guys have any suggestions for songs (especially for Miriallia) post them in either the reviews, or PM them to me. Oh…and like always review pls.**

**PS: If you didn't get the whole song lyrics thing, the bolded part is what the girls changed or added to make the song match their meanings.**

O.o

**Bunny Love for everyone who read this…and even more for those who reviewed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone. When I first started this story I had no idea so many people would like the idea. Thanks. Well, I'm finally on my summer vacation, meaning more time to update…hopefully. So look forward to more chapters for ****Karaoke Truth****, some updates on ****But I'm Your Father****, a few possible chapters for ****No Escape****, and a couple of possible one-shots, and maybe a new story. smiles Anyways, here's the second chapter of ****Karaoke Truth****, and to all my reviewers/readers, I'm glad that you liked the story so far.**

**PS: Thanks for all the song suggestions, and to those that didn't get their songs picked for this chapter, don't worry. I still have quite a bit to write, and I need more songs, so I'll keep all of them in mind. **

**Summary: Post GSD The girls have a sleepover and the guys decide to spy on it…what'll happen when unknown feelings are admitted through songs. a bit of a songfic**

**YxS, DxM, Asucaga, KxL**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything (songs, gs or gsd) in this except the plot…so go sue someone else for all I care.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter 2_

With the girls

All eyes were transfixed on the spinning bottle, as it pointed directly at the pink princess, Lacus Clyne.

"Finally," Lacus said happily, pulling out a tiny piece of paper. "Okay, looks like I have to sing Faith Hill's Where Are You Christmas. Well, my dedication goes out to Kira"

The other girls looked at each other evilly. "There is no way, you're gonna pull that off Lacus. It's a corny Christmas song…do you really think that you can get it to fit your life?"

Smiling Lacus just opened her mouth to sing…

Where are you **Kira**  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean **Kira** changes too

Where are you **Kira**  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

**Kira** is here  
Everywhere, oh  
**Kira** is here  
If you care, oh

If there is love in your heart and your mind  
Lyrics  
You will feel like **Kira is here** all the time

I feel you **Kira**  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of **Kira**  
Stays here in silence  
Fills each and every heart with love

Where are you **Kira**  
Fills your heart with love

"Not bad Lacus," Miriallia spoke applauding the girl's little show, "but how the song fit you and Kira?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the boys

"SHIT!" Dearka cursed. "They know we're out here. That why Lacus was all _I feel you Kira, I know I've found you_. It's all YOUR fault Yamato."

Yzak rolled his eye, "Don't you know how the original song goes?"

Athrun nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah Dearka. I mean it's a Christmas song, so you must have heard it before."

"Actually I haven't," Dearka told the group of boys proudly, "For a matter of a fact, I celebrate Kwanza!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Um…if you don't celebrate Christmas, why do you keep singing Santa Clause Is Coming To Town?" Kira asked uncertain.

"That's easy. To celebrate Santa, you don't need Christmas. Just Santa, elves, and tons of presents."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?" Dearka asked the other boys confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the girls

Lacus looked down at the ground for a few minutes, as she thought about the song's meaning. "I guess the song fits us since…first off, Kira's constantly changing side, so it all like _where are you Kira_…and aside from that it's his favourite Christmas song!" Lacus answered proudly.

Inside and outside the room, sweat drops seemed to be passed around. Smiling Milly spoke up, "Actually I totally get you Lacus. It's definitely the same thing with me and Dearka…only he thinks he celebrates Kwanza." Everyone looked down as they double sweat dropped. (AN: hahahah….didn't see that coming now did you!)

Shiho stared evilly at Milly. "Quit trying to change the subject Milly. You're the last to go."

Cagalli frowned at the strange look in Shiho's eyes, "You know Shiho, I think you've been spending too much time with you fiancée. You're starting to take on his freaky looks."

"Shut up and give Milly the damn container!" Shiho grumbled angrily, watching Miriallia pull out her song.

Miriallia sighed, "Fine I'll sing Lindsay Lohan's stupid Ultimate song. And since you gave dedications to the guys, this one goes out to Dearka."

Just as Milly opened her mouth to sing, she turned her head in the direction of the door, thinking that she'd heard a small _YES!!!_ In the hallway. Shaking her head at the thought, she turned back to the girls, and started to sing.

**(Dearka) **You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again

I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've meet someone new  
Who's just like you** (Dearka)**

You're it  
**(Dearka) **You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But **(Dearka) **you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

**(Dearka) **You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again.

**(Dearka) **You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
**(Dearka) **You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't I see

You're it  
**(Dearka) **You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But **(Dearka) **you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're it  
**(Dearka) **You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy

You're it  
**(Dearka) **You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy

Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But **(Dearka) **you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

**(Dearka) **You're it  
You're the ultimate, you...

By the end of the song, Milly was smiling and blushing madly at the applause she got from the other girls. She'd just poured a ton of her emotions into that one song, and somehow it felt really good.

"WAY TO GO MILLY!" Cagalli screamed.

Lacus gushed, "That was amazing!"

Shiho simply nodded her head, "As much as I want to compliment you, unless you can explain how the song fits your relationship with Dearka, you're not getting any of my praise."

Miriallia looked down, "Well you see," she started. "Even though I constantly call Dearka a sick pervert, or a dumb playboy…he really does mean a lot to me. He's quite different from all the other clueless guys I've dated. Sure, they seemed to mean a lot at the time, but they never seemed to matter as much as Dearka does. In a way he's my ultimate." Milly finished, while the group of girls looked at her with huge smiles.

Shiho opened her mouth to congratulate her friend, when another loud _YES!!_ was heard outside her room. It was followed by the soft _thump_ of something hitting the wall, and muffled arguing. Then, almost was quickly as the sounds had started, they died out. The girls merely looked at the door confused, until…

_SWISH!_

The door slide open to reveal a smug looking Dearka. "I always knew you loved me Miriallia Haww. But I never knew you thought I was your _ultimate_ guy! This has to be the sweetest day in my life!"

_SMACK!_ Everyone turned to see Yzak hit Dearka in the head.

"Nice going dumb---" Athrun said, glaring at Dearka.

Everything was quiet as the girls slowly took in their assumptions as to what had just happened. Milly's eyes had widened in shock. Lacus seemed close to tears. And well, it seemed as if all hell was letting lose in Cagalli and Shiho as they glared dangerously.

"I didn't do it! They made me!" Kira suddenly screamed. After going through two wars, most people would think he had no fears…but they're wrong. Teenage girls were scary, especially when they were angry.

The guys just looked at him. "Way to sell out your friends, Yamato," Dearka snorted.

"So long have you been out there?" Cagalli and Shiho spoke, as they neared Athrun and Yzak.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: There you go, the second chapter. If you have any song suggestions, preferably with male musicians (I think you can figure out what I'll use those for…take a guess if you want) please mention them in your reviews, or PM me. And once again, please feel free to review on the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Omgosh! I'm sorry for not updating until now…but as a few of my readers know, I ended up taking some extra courses over the summer, and I just recently finished. Anyways now that all of that is out of the way, I should finally be able to put in a good amount of time for updating my work. To those ho want to know, I'm finishing up chapter 2 to ****But I'm Your Father****, so expect an update for that in a few days. Started chapter 4 of ****Karaoke Truth****, to look forward to that, and I'm working on ****No Escape****…still having issues with that plot, but I'm working on it. Well, here's chapter 3 of ****Karaoke Truth**

**PS – Thanks for all the awesome reviews and song suggestions. Keep sending them in. XP**

**Summary[Post GSD The girls have a sleepover and the guys decide to spy on it…what'll happen when unknown feelings are admitted through songs. [a bit of a songfic**

**[YxS, DxM, Asucaga, KxL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (songs, gs or gsd) in this except the plot…so go sue someone else for all I care.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

The guys started to slowly back up against the wall of Shiho's small room. Sure it seemed like a good idea to spy at first, but now that they were caught, the pure stupidity of their idea was becoming even more obvious to them. From where they stood, they could easily see a crying Lacus, a frozen Miriallia, and well…the most obvious, the glaring Cagalli and the hateful Shiho.

"So…HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE!?" Cagalli and Shiho yelled in unison at the cowering males.

For a split second, all four boys held fear in their eyes, when Yzak suddenly thought of something. _'What the hell am I doing being afraid of Hahnenfuss?'_ With that thought in mind, he stood up straighter and walked right up to Shiho. "The better question is…Did you guys really mean what you said in all your little songs?"

For a moment everyone in the room stopped moving, and focused their attention on the seething Shiho. Dark aura seemed to surround her as she lifted her gaze to meet Yzak in one killer death glare. "Yzak…" she hissed through gritted teeth, anger growing more evident at every passing second. With that, Shiho whipped out her gun, and started shooting at Yzak's head, only to miss each time by a few centimetres.

'_Damn!' _Yzak cursed in his mind. _'This had a much better outcome in my mind.'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yzak's Mind_

"_The better question is…did you guys really mean what you said in your little songs?" Yzak asked smugly._

_An embarrassed Shiho cast her gaze downward, "Well…I guess."_

_Smiling, Yzak walked up to Shiho, "You could have just said something."_

"_Yzak…I love you. Let's get married now!" Shiho said, as hope filled her eyes._

_Yzak just continued to smile, as he pulled his fiancée into an embrace and a passionate kiss. The others grinned before turning to leave the couple alone._

"_Come on Yzak…let's go…I wanna…get married now…That way…we can have…all the kids…we want," Shiho spoke between gasps of air, moans, and kisses._

"_Shiho, do you really want to have __that__ many kids?" Yzak asked as he broke off the kiss._

_Shiho just smirked, pushing Yzak onto her bed, "I guess not. But that doesn't mean we can't have a lot of other things…" With that she recaptured his lips with hers. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

In reality

'_Now that's a fantasy,'_ Yzak thought to himself, as dirtier thoughts entered his mind_. 'Shit my mind is dirty. I really need to stop hanging around Dearka and all his porn magazines.'_ His thoughts were silenced as Shiho reloaded her gun, aiming once again for Yzak's head. "Dearka get security in here!"

"Sorry man, but security left for the night, and only a few green coats were left with night shift. Personally, I don't think they'll be much help against Shiho." Dearka replied slowly, as he looked at Milly. "Look Miriallia, I'm really sorry. I didn't know spying would hurt you so much."

Mirialla just stood there with her back facing Dearka…after what he did, she wouldn't be talking anytime soon.

Cagalli had switched from her angered look, to an evil smirk. "Well, on the other hand, I'm _not_ sorry. And I _know_ that what I'm about to do is gonna hurt all of you," she spoke calmly, as her smirk grew bigger.

On the far end of the room, Kira and Athrun were quietly bickering.

"You go calm her down," Athrun whispered.

"Why don't you? You're her _boyfriend_!" Kira replied.

Athrun rolled his eyes at his best friend's attempt, "But you're her _brother_. You two are blood. So if she kills you it won't be that big of a deal since, you have no other family."

"Yeah…Well…" Kira started as he racked his brain for a comeback, only to discover that he was being dragged somewhere by Cagalli.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Several minutes later…_

"Court will now come to session! May the prosecutor, witness, and jury please rise," Lacus stated clearly, watching as Shiho, Miriallia, and Cagalli stood up formally.

The guys were frowning from their seats in the room. Cagalli had decided that in order to solve this little "problem", they'd have a mock court, at which their punishment would be decided. Since Yzak refused to listen quietly in his chair, the girls had ended up duck taping the guys to their seats.

"May the prosecutor please step forward and call upon the witness." Shiho walked up the front while Milly took her seat on the bed.

"Miss Haww, can you please tell me in your own words exactly what happened." Shiho who had changed into her red coat uniform was slowly getting into her role.

"Wow…I never knew Shiho made such as good prosecutor," Yzak mumbled under his breath.

"Dude I'm sure she's good at a lot of things…namely activities in bed." Dearka said while poking Yzak in the ribs.

Athrun who'd pick up on the conversation decided to join, "Minus the clothes of course."

"Oh, and throw in some moaning and groaning," Kira added enthusiastically.

"And voila! You get a steamy moment, and Yzak Jr. is born!" the three finished quietly.

Yzak felt his ears burning at the comment. "I OBJECT!" He yelled angrily.

The girls looked at him confused. "Umm…Yzak I was just defending you guys…but if you want me to skip that and go straight to the real issue, I'll make sure the jury gets to hear it all," Miriallia spoke up.

"No it's not that!" Yzak tried pointing to the guys. "They were mocking me…" His voiced seemed to trail off.

Dearka smirked, "What was that Joule?"

Once again Yzak muttered an inaudible answer.

"What? I still can't hear you, and I'm sure the jury would be interested if the information is relevant." Dearka questioned, as Lacus, Milly, and Shiho looked on curiously, and Cagalli just stared annoyed. Again though, Yzak mouth moved to form words, but his voice seemed lost.

"Huh?" Dearka asked again.

"I fucking said that you guys were mocking me and Shiho!" Yzak yelled obviously pissed off.

Shiho shook her head, "Anyways back to our real issue, I believe the witness has some more to say–"

"I OBJECT!" Cagalli screamed from her spot on the floor.

"Cagalli there's nothing to object about…" Lacus said puzzled.

Cagalli frowned, "Yes there is! I'm objecting to Milly giving a witness report. We don't need any of this, we all know that they're guilty! Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!"

"Cagalli you were the one who wanted this trial…remember," Athrun tried.

"My patience is wearing thin Zala. Do you really want to give me some smart-alecky attitude, 'cause if you do, I'll kick you're ass right now!" Cagalli threatened loudly.

"Cags maybe you'd make a better prosecutor, than jury. You know since you're pretty biased right now," Miriallia suggested.

Dearka perked up, "Yeah, listen to Milly…I mean Miss Haww," Dearka said catching the death glare sent by his girlfriend, when he called he by her nickname. _'This is gonna be sooo easy if Cagalli goes in as the prosecutor. Sure she's pissed, but she never went through ZAFT military training like Shiho did…and she never had to take advance interrogation. Anyways, Athrun and Kira should be able to get Cagalli to go easy on us, so this will be much easier,' _Dearka though happily to himself, when Shiho sat down on the floor as the jury, and Cagalli stood up as the newfound prosecutor.

"Miss Haww will you please continue," Cagalli said, as the trial continued.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several Minutes Later…

"I jury have come to my verdict. The defendants are GUILTY!" Shiho said happily.

Cagalli jumped up from her spot, "GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY!" she chanted proudly.

"Cagalli I think we determined that fact already," Milly said rolling her eyes.

Lacus just smiled, "Well, as the judge I have decided on your sentence…"

The girls all looked at each other wickedly, before leaning in, to whisper into the guys' ears.

"WHAT!?" Kira, Dearka, Yzak, and Athrun screamed in unison, at the task ahead of them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: There you go, chappie 3 is finished. I know there weren't any songs in this chap, but I still need to find some (Kira needs a song!!!) so if you have any ideas feel free to send them to me (via reviews or a PM). Also, if you have any ideas for punishments send them in too…need to improve on my own punishment for the guys. XD Oh, and like always please review! **

**O.o**


End file.
